A Hanyou's Masquerade
by MeikoAfterDark
Summary: Inuyasha has lived a simple life. He was your regular young (human) adult, with most of his energy going into his time on the track. However, destiny held the reins of his fate the day he discovered the beast within. Where is he from? Who is he exactly, and why does he share a fate with a young woman he barely even knows? The answers will fall as his human mask is lifted. AU
1. Prologue: Precious Burden

**A Hanyou's Masquerade**

**Prologue: Precious Burden**

It had been a long trek, but her journey was close to an end.

She didn't have much time left.

Her hair pulled back in a ponytail, the tall woman's onyx eyes were deadlocked on a small cottage at the end of the boulevard. The street ended in a circle, and the red and white cottage was right in the middle, in plain sight.

The woman smiled to herself as she found the strength to put one foot in front of the other.

"I'm so close; don't give up now," the woman found herself thinking. She couldn't afford to give up, especially with the precious burden she carried.

Her knees wobbled beneath her with fatigue, but she had reached her destination. Three rapid knocks was all it took to summon the owner of the small house.

She smiled with relief as she peered down into a young face so similar to hers. She patiently watched as the dark pupils that mirrored her own went from shock to curiosity to alarm as they observed the weary traveler on her doorstep.

"Big sister!" The young lady at the door moved back so that her sister could enter. "I thought you were traveling the countryside to help heal all of those fallen soldiers, Kikyo?"

"Kaede, there is no time for such questions," the wounded priestess replied. It wasn't until after Kikyo had found solace on Kaede's suede couch did Kaede become aware of the wrapped bundle in her arms.

"What happened to you, big sister?" Kaede asked her, the alarm still evident in her face as she took in the wounds that were now exposed in the low light of the living room. A bloodied bandage was wrapped all the way down Kikyo's left arm and there were small but deep gashes in the skin that showed through the ragged holes in her sister's pants.

"A war happened." Kikyo slowly removed her bow and arrows from her back, trying not to jostle the bundle in her arms. "And I don't have much time left."

"What do you mean, not much time?" Kaede asked, a forbidding sense of dread creeping down her spine.

"I mean no time at all. This time is actually borrowed."

Kaede pondered her sister's grave words. By borrowed time, she meant-

"You're dead," she whispered over the shallow breaths that came out of her hallowed chest.

"Technically speaking, yes, and I almost didn't make it. The pain is too great and I fear the magic shall run out soon."

Kikyo watched her sister fight back tears through her dimming orbs. "Kaede, do not cry. Just know that I did not die in vain. I died protecting the jewel and the Great Dog's greatest legacy."

"His legacy?" Kaede asked.

Kikyo slowly nodded, pain settling over her features for the first time since she was resurrected. "Yes, Izayoi made me promise her I would before she..."

She couldn't finish the sentence.

Kaede's mouth formed a small 'O' as she understood what Kikyo implied. "I-I didn't know."

Kikyo shook her head. "Neither did I until the Inu no Taishō informed me on the eve of the battle."

The young woman sat on the arm of her loveseat, still finding it hard to accept that she was talking to a phantom of her beloved sister.

"Sister, who resurrected you?" Kaede asked, knowing that the answer would tell her why Kikyo had come all this way.

Kikyo answered, but she didn't dare look her sister in the eye. "The sorcerer, Naraku."

Kaede jumped up in shock. "The half-demon that was born from that petty magician, Onigumo? Why did you seek help from him?!" she demanded to know.

"I did not seek help from him. He lent me his aid of his own free will." Kikyo stood up, still careful not to shake the bundle in her hands. "He must have heard my final wishes through the connection we've shared as I laid on the wake of death."

Kikyo looked deeply at her sister, upset that she was leaving her only relative all alone once again. "That connection may have been a burden on us for years, but it was a blessing in my darkest hour."

Kaede eyed her sister with wary. "I still do not trust him."

Kikyo nodded. "And that's good. Never trust him. Even with the final message that I bring you in my final hour, I caution you to stay alert of any malicious intent that may possibly reveal itself."

Kaede took her sister's warning to heart and readied herself for whatever message she was about to deliver.

"As I've told you, I made a promise to Izayoi that I would protect the one thing that was most important to her." As she talked, Kikyo slowly made her way over to where Kaede was standing. By the time she was finished, the bundle in her arms was uncovered and revealed.

Kaede gasped. "No- no way…" Hesitantly, she reached down and ran her finger across the puffy cheeks of the newborn baby in her sister's arms. He was quiet all this time, so she never would've been able to guess what Kikyo concealed beneath the white blanket.

The baby's eyes were closed, but its small clawed hand reached out to wrap around one of her stray fingers, and Kaede fell in love. It wasn't until she saw the two silky, triangular ears at the top of his head did it finally click.

"They were… successful," Kaede breathed.

Kikyo nodded. "Yes. Izayoi and the Great Dog gave birth to the first hanyou the demon world has seen in ages."

"B-But you traveled all this way to the human world… how is he to survive in this world with the way he looks?"

Kikyo smiled and transferred the little one over to Kaede. "Well, for one, he will have you as his protector."

"Me? But I can't, I-"

"You have to," Kikyo immediately cut her off. "I only have moments left, so I am entrusting my final quest to you. Protect him until he is old enough to return to the demon world."

Knowing not to disagree with her big sister again, Kaede slowly nodded.

Satisfied, Kikyo pulled out a string of beads and demon teeth and quickly said a chant. She smiled when the necklace brimmed with her spiritual power. The enchantment in place, she placed the beads around the young hanyou's neck. The beads immediately shrunk to fit around the hanyou's neck.

Kaede watched in awe as she witnessed her sister's power for a final time. "What are the beads for?"

"Just watch," Kikyo replied, staring intently at the baby. Confused, Kaede looked back down at the little hanyou in her arms. It didn't take long for her confusion to deepen.

After the beads were resized, they gleamed a soft pink. The warm spiritual power soon spread to encompass the baby hanyou. Kaede watched as he squirmed in her arms, finally opening his eyes to look up at her. Kaede gasped in surprise as she looked down into warm amber eyes, the last time she would see them as the spiritual power changed them into a warm brown. Kaede looked on as his small claws dulled into human nails and his silver dog ears became two regular human ears. After the transformation was complete, the hanyou looked like any normal human baby.

"...How?"

Kikyo looked up at Kaede and smiled softly at the expression on her face. "The beads were given to me by Naraku to help conceal his demon blood until he can return to the demon world."

Kaede looked back at her sister, not understanding what all was happening. "Return? The human world and the demon world have been separated for centuries, and only the power of special persons such as yourself can unlock the few gates between the two worlds. You are about to die, so who will be able to take him there? I do not have enough spiritual power within me to take him back."

Kikyo nodded. "I know. I do not expect you to be his guide. I just expect you to raise him like he was your own and make a good life for him until he is ready to discover his roots. However, I must let you know of what will eventually occur."

Her little sister nodded. "Tell me."

"The enchantment I have placed, while strong, won't last forever. The beads will never be a bother to the hanyou. He will grow up thinking that they are an extension of himself and will never try to remove them. It won't be until he is a man that there will be a breach in my magic due to something beyond my control."

Kaede listened carefully to her, knowing that this is something that she must never forget.

"As you know, half-demons have a weakness in their regular forms. One night a month, they lose all of their demonic qualities and appear human. In this case, our hanyou will experience a flip in this sensation. Once he hits a certain age, every new moon, instead of becoming human, the enchantment will be broken and he will regain all of his demonic qualities back. You need to prevent other humans from seeing him and explain to him what is happening to him. Once he understands, you will have to work with him to find a way back to the demon world, where the enchantment will completely break down. The beads will then serve a new purpose so as to protect him in his original form. Do you understand?"

"I only have one question… how will I know when the beads will stop working?" Kaede wondered.

"That is a question I cannot answer. It could be in his late teens or early twenties. You just have to be aware of any and all changes he goes through," Kikyo replied.

"I see. Well, even though all of this is sudden, I will not fail you, big sister. I want you to know this so that you may rest in peace."

Kikyo frowned. "Thank you. But that brings me to my final request."

"What is it?"

Reaching down into her quiver, Kikyo pulled out a round jewel that illuminated the room with its calm power.

Kaede's eyes widened. "The Shikon no Tama! What is it doing here?"

"It's about to vanish." Kikyo caught Kaede's stare and kept it. "You know I have protected the Shikon Jewel my entire life. I need you to burn it with my body after I am gone. That way, it may be possible for it to reappear in my next life and be the guide that the young hanyou needs to get back to his world."

Kikyo grabbed Kaede's free hand and wrapped it around the jewel. "My reincarnation should be the key."

"Your reincarnation?" Kaede whispered. Is it even a possibility?

"I can only hope," was Kikyo's solemn reply. She could feel the last of the magic slowly draining from her reanimated body. "After my cremation, bury my ashes in our home village. Can you do that for me, Kaede?"

Kaede's eyes finally released the tears she had been holding back the entire evening. "Yes, big sister, I can."

Kikyo weakly smiled. "Thank you." Her strength escaping her, she laid down on her sister's couch, waiting for death to claim her. She sensed her little sister sitting next to her on the floor. She didn't have to wait long until her sister's hand found hers.

"Kikyo?" she heard her sister whisper.

"Yes, Kaede?"

"What is the young hanyou called?" she heard through the haze.

Kikyo shook her head, surprised that she almost forgot to tell her sister his name.

"Inuyasha," she softly replied. "His name is Inuyasha."

His name was the last word she uttered. As her body cooled on her devastated sister's couch, Inuyasha let forth his first, heartbreaking cry.

* * *

_The world got a bit dimmer as Kikyo passed on into her final resting place, but it wasn't long before a bright light re-entered the world. _

_The world lives in balance, so through death comes new life._

_A young, married woman cradles her newborn as a nurse tends to her. _

_"What will you call her?" the curious nurse asks._

_Mrs. Higurashi looks up at her and beams._

_"Kagome," she coos. "Her name is Kagome."_


	2. Run-In

**A Hanyou's Masquerade**

**Chapter 1: Run-In**

An insistent sound woke a disgruntled man from his restless sleep.

A low growl rumbled in his throat as he pulled his head from the warmth of his elbow crook. The early morning sun slipped through his white blinds and made patterns all over his black comforter.

Moving to a sitting position with his legs hanging over the side of the bed, he stretched his arms over his head, flexing the muscles in his shoulders and back.

A groan from across the room quickly reminded him why he woke up in the first place.

"Inuyasha…" his groggy roommate, Miroku, mumbled into his pillow. "Turn that annoying thing off!"

"Yeah, yeah… I was about to," Inuyasha replied as he hopped off his bed, slightly wincing as his bare feet hit the cold, ceramic floor. Seconds later, the nagging blare of his alarm clock was silenced.

"6 o'clock mornings… man, I'm still not used to it," Inuyasha mumbled to himself as he walked over to his wardrobe and pulled out his shower essentials.

He shook his head when he found a pair of Miroku's socks near his shoes. His eyes rolled like the socks as he threw them at his sleeping roommate's head.

"Wake your lazy ass up. You know we have practice in less than an hour."

The sting of a suddenly misplaced pair of socks jolted Miroku up, looking around in a daze as he tried to figure out what hit him. "Dude, I was up. But this bed was like the warmth of a woman's body; I just couldn't pull away."

Inuyasha huffed. "Yeah, whatever. If you thought about track as much as you did women, then maybe you wouldn't still be in the #2 spot."

Miroku chuckled, slowly allowing his mind to crystallize. "Of course, but it's no small feat to overcome a runner who thinks only about running."

"That's not true." Inuyasha looked over his shoulder at Miroku with a wry grin. "I also think about winning and breaking records."

"Ah," Miroku agreed. "Silly of me to have forgotten."

Pulling on his robe, Inuyasha freed his dark hair from its tie and let it fall over his shoulders and down his back. The black tresses contrasted beautifully against his tanned skin, darkened by summer nights spent at the beach. It's only been a few weeks that school was back in session for Tokyo University, but with the increased intensity of their workouts due to the departure of the team's key seniors, Inuyasha and Miroku were starting to feel their junior status.

"Yo, Inuyasha." Shower tote in hand, Inuyasha brought his attention back to his best friend. "We're still going out tomorrow night, right? You're finally turning 21, so we have to celebrate with your… well, first legal drink," Miroku added with a wink.

Inuyasha smirked. "Hell yeah. Tomorrow is Saturday, so you know we're hitting all the spots. Just don't be trying to drag any of those drunk females back to our dorm," Inuyasha added with a warning in his tone. "I'm not risking suspension from the team and you're already on your second strike."

Miroku, who was now fumbling around in his wardrobe, threw his hands up with a sheepish grin. "Now now, Inuyasha. You should know I've learned my lesson by now."

"I hope so. Maybe it was the woman that threatened a restraining order against your lecherous ass who taught it to you."

Miroku winced at the memory. "Oh Inuyasha, why did you have to bring up such an unpleasant situation?"

"To make you behave tomorrow." Slipping his slippers on, Inuyasha headed to the door. "Don't drag your feet. We have to be down on the track by 7:15."

"Aye aye, Captain," Miroku, slightly mocking his best friend's title on the team.

The sudden rush of hot water in the empty showers echoed off the walls as Inuyasha walked beneath the torrent. His hair quickly found its way across his face, but he pushed it back in irritation.

My hair's getting too long again, he thought to himself. I should probably drive down to Kyoto Sunday so Kaede can trim it.

Letting the heat soak into his skin, Inuyasha closed his eyes. He had to admit that he's had a tough week. Toothaches so painful that he had to schedule an impromptu visit to the dentist; trouble with his eyesight forced him to buy a pair of reading glasses; but the worst was probably his unusual streak of dropping the baton during practice due to unexplainable sensitivity in his fingers.

Inuyasha opened his eyes and lifted his hands palm up, flexing his knuckles until he could see the veins popping up in his large hands. Last night, he could barely pick up his fork at dinner. Now, he didn't feel anything at all. It was almost as if it never happened. He took note that the pain in his mouth was gone as well and his eyesight was as crystal clear as ever.

"My body is weird," he grumbled to himself. He decided not to tell Kaede what he was experiencing because he didn't want to worry her, but he wished for her guidance. He made a resolve to talk to her about his problems when he went home. After all, he had to make sure his health didn't take away from his efforts on the track team.

Lathering soap in his hands, Inuyasha didn't want to think about the possibility of quitting. Despite his complaints about the early practices, he loved nothing more than feeling his cleats dig into the asphalt track. As captain, he couldn't let his teammates down. Despite his worries, he couldn't hold this off any longer. He had to make sure he was ready for anything.

The soap rinsed off of his body, Inuyasha turned the steaming stream off and let the cool air sink into his skin before reaching for his towel. Noticing the sound of another shower running not too far from him, Inuyasha figured Miroku finally made it to the showers.

Drying up, he pulled his robe back onto his lean, chiseled frame and finished up his shower routine. The clean feeling leaving him satisfied, Inuyasha returned to his room and got dressed in a t-shirt and pair of sweats. He pulled out his duffel bag and made sure everything he needed was already ready to go. His backpack would stay in his room until after practice, because his first class wasn't until 11:30.

Not long after, Miroku returned and donned an outfit similar to Inuyasha's.

"How unfortunate. It agonizes me every morning that the lovely ladies of Tokyo University won't be able to feast their eyes on my nude form. To deprive them of even a tantalizing glance should be a crime," Miroku mourned.

His lamenting only invoked an eyeroll from Inuyasha. "Whatever. Look man, are you ready to go?"

"Patience," Miroku cooed. Checking his duffel bag and throwing in a water bottle, Miroku grabbed his music player and put in his earphones. Turning to Inuyasha, he grinned. "I have arrived."

Pulling his hair up into a ponytail and throwing his headphones over his ears, Inuyasha harrumphed as he headed towards the door. "Let's go."

* * *

"I hate getting up this early," a young and clearly irritated woman groaned as she finished putting her books in her backpack.

Her roommate looked over at her, silently observing the look of frustration that pulled her beautiful face down into a frown. Her pink eyeliner seemed to enhance the sparks of agitation in her usually warm brown eyes.

"So do I, Sango, but remember our promise?" she replied.

Pulling the backpack over her shoulders, Sango looked over at her best friend, whose books were already wrapped in her arms. Her best friend's dark, wavy hair was unusually pulled back into a low ponytail, though her bangs still waved freely.

"I know, I know. If we study now, tomorrow doesn't have to be dedicated to studying." Looking at her watch, she frowned. 6:45. "Kagome, we may be up sooner than most roosters are, but it beats spending all of our Saturday studying for those awful midterms."

Kagome nodded. "I don't know about you, Sango, but I'm going to enjoy laying on the beach all day tomorrow. We're going to need it heading into midterms next week."

Sango laughed. "I swear I had a dream last night where I was taking my midterms at the beach. Now that I think about it, I'd probably get a better grade thanks to the gorgeous scenery."

Kagome shook her head, a smile breaking across her lips. "Knowing you, that gorgeous scenery would only distract you."

Taking a moment to contemplate her words, Sango had to nod in agreement. "You're right. When it comes to nature and tests, nature immediately wins."

"Oh really? Then it looks like we're going to be studying at the library instead of the quad today," Kagome laughed as she left out the door.

Quickly locking up, Sango ran up to catch her. "Kagome, that's not fair! Studying and tests are different, so let's go to the quad."

Kagome shook her head. "We're going to the library because laying out on the quad is probably going to distract me, too. No distractions."

Sango huffed as they left their residence hall. "I brought my beach towel and everything," she lamented.

"Don't worry, we have plenty of time for that tomorrow," Kagome reassured. "But since it's our first year at Tokyo University, we have to do our best and I wouldn't want you to lose your fencing scholarship."

Sango beamed. "I can't wait until tomorrow so I can fill you in on everything I've done and learned at practice this semester. I even found a class about swords and samurais that I plan on signing up for next semester."

Kagome smiled as they found themselves waiting at a stoplight. "Now that sounds like something right up your alley. And remember how I signed up for that archery class? I haven't practiced it since I was 15, but after only a few weeks, it feels like I never stopped."

"The archer and the swordswoman. Loving it," Sango replied with a grin.

"Tales will be spun about our valiant achievements," Kagome joined in. "Hopefully they'll shine bright enough to block out the grades on our midterms."

They roared simultaneously as they walked towards the library, so high in spirits that they didn't hear the "Watch out!" before they crashed.

"Oomf!" Sango groaned from the ground, Kagome barely moving in time.

"Sango!" Kagome cried as she saw her friend tucked underneath a stranger in dark sweats, almost overlooking the other young man who currently sported a scowl on his face. "Are you two okay?"

Quickly rising, the young man reached out his hand to help Sango up off the ground. "My sincerest apologies! I didn't mean to run into you, miss."

Back in an upright position, Sango let her free hand knock the dirt off of her black jeans. "Ah, it's okay. Don't worry about it."

"How can I not? A beautiful young woman such as yourself shouldn't be subjected to such violence!" The man gave her an earnest look, his indigo pupils practically begging for forgiveness.

Sango blinked in confusion. Was that a compliment, she asked herself. "No, really. It's not like I'm fragile or anything. No harsh feelings."

The young man beamed, the worry quickly leaving his face as he held her hand captive. "Your forgiveness has brought new meaning into my life. I believe I heard your name was Sango, yes?"

Sango glanced at Kagome in her peripherals. Kagome, who was still recovering from the crash, looked as confused as she felt. "Uh… yeah."

"What a beautiful name. My name is Miroku and my friend over there is Inuyasha." Miroku gestured behind him, which was only met with a 'Keh!'. "Sango, if you don't mind, may I ask you a question?"

"Sure?" Sango hesitantly surprised, wondering why he hadn't let go of her hand.

In her peripheral, Kagome saw Miroku's friend tense. "Miroku, don't-"

"Would you bear my children, Sango?"

Sango and Kagome just stood there, wide-mouthed. In a nano-second, Sango's hand was out of his hand and across his face. "What the hell kind of a question was that, pervert?!"

"You happy now, Miroku?" Inuyasha barked, his hands tightening into fists. "We're about to be late for practice now thanks to you messing around with these females!"

Hearing the lecher's friend speak for the first time, Kagome spun quickly to look him in his face. "These females? Your buddy over there ran into us, so he owed Sango an apology, but instead she got a perverted question. And last time I checked, we females have a name."

Done lecturing, Kagome was expecting a smart retort, but instead she found herself squirming underneath his intense gaze. For crying out loud, are both of these guys missing a screw, she wondered to herself.

Inuyasha suddenly stepped forward, one arm lifted as if to touch her. Instinctively, Kagome stepped back.

"K-Kikyo," he softly muttered.

Kagome's brow immediately furrowed in anger. The nerve! He said they were heading to practice, so he must be one of those athlete-types that goes around confusing women for his groupies! Kagome's misguided conclusion led to her getting into Inuyasha's face and setting him straight.

"Listen, pal. I don't know who this Kikyo is, but it sure as hell ain't me. My name's Kagome. KA-GO-ME," she empathized with deliberate enunciation.

She saw the look of confusion melt into a look of surprise, but she no longer cared what the brute had to say.

"C'mon, Sango. Looks like we ran into a couple assholes today." Wrapping her arm through Sango's elbow, Kagome pulled them away with a fiery determination to get to the library and start studying.

"Ugh, I knew waking up this early was a bad idea," Sango murmured as she let her best friend drag her off, still not believing the lecher's nerve.

* * *

Miroku looked at the two ladies speeding off, his hand still massaging the imprint left by Sango's slap. "Eh… maybe I shouldn't have purposely ran into them." Thinking back to how his body felt pressed against her soft curves, Miroku immediately shook his head of the thought. "No, The risk was certainly worth the prize."

Not hearing anything from Inuyasha, Miroku turned around to figure out why his best friend wasn't currently clawing him at his neck. "Inuyasha?" Then, he remembered what happened. "Who's Kikyo?"

Still in shock about what had just occurred, it took a moment for Inuyasha to find his voice. "Kikyo… why did I call that weird girl Kikyo?"

"I don't know," Miroku replied, not understanding Inuyasha's confusion. "She made it very clear that her name was Kagome."

Inuyasha shook his head. "No, Kikyo was the name of Lady Kaede's sister."

Miroku's eyes widened. "Your caretaker's sister?" Miroku's mind fell quiet. "Was?

Inuyasha looked in the direction that Kagome and Sango went. "Miroku, I just called that girl by the name of a dead woman. Why?"

Miroku frowned, unable to answer his question. "I do not know. Let's just hurry on to practice. If we're not too late, we might only have to run two laps instead of five like last time." Miroku lightly slapped Inuyasha's arm in support before running off to the track.

"Yeah," Inuyasha mumbled as he started a light jog. He spared one more glance in their direction before catching up to Miroku. "It was a mistake. That's all."

Even with this assertion, Inuyasha just couldn't shake his distinct sense of déjà vu.

* * *

**A/N: **Hello, loves. Thanks so much for the early reviews! This is my first Inuyasha fanfic, taking a big risk to make it AU, but I'm glad a few of you out there are intrigued. If you like it, feel free to share with all of your Inuyasha- loving friends.

Fun Fact: The title of this chapter, Run-In, was chosen because when said together on a rushed breath, it sounds pretty close to "runnin'". It's fitting for our two track stars. ;)

Also, this week on AfterDark, my sister and I interviewed two cosplayers on their experience. If you're interested on gaining some tips for your future cosplays (who doesn't love cosplaying as Inuyasha characters?), just check out the AfterDark blog at matsuriradio dot blogspot dot com.

Dōmo arigatōu!

Stay sexy,

~Meiko


	3. Making Plans

**A Hanyou's Masquerade**

**Chapter 2: Making Plans**

"This feels so good…" Sango sighed.

Kagome could only moan in agreement as she lay sprawled out on her green beach towel, enjoying the feeling of the sun's rays slowly tanning her porcelain skin. Sango was next to her, laying on her stomach as she languidly flipped through a magazine.

After frolicking in the beach's waters for almost an hour, the two exhausted women were enjoying their afternoon at Yuigahama Beach by soaking up some sun and getting a little R&R.

"Kagome, I'm so tired that I don't even wanna pick the sand out of my hair," Sango joked with a half smile.

Heavy-eyed, Kagome turned to look at her best friend as her hand lowered in defeat. "If we're this drained, we might just miss out on the surfing lessons."

"It's the sun's fault. I feel too good to move right now," Sango giggled as she put her magazine away. Resting her head in her palm, Sango leaned on her elbow to look at Kagome. "Do you think we'll be able to drive back to the shrine tonight?"

Kagome groaned. "Don't talk about the shrine. Shrine means studying and I don't wanna think about midterms right now."

With a smile, Sango shook her head. "My bad. But at least we can look forward to your mother's home-cooking. It's been so long since I've had her sukiyaki."

Kagome couldn't help but grin. "Don't remind me. The only reason I love going home is to avoid that unhealthy garbage they try to sell us at school."

"Not to mention some of the jerks we have to deal with." Leaning in, Sango dipped her head and motioned for Kagome to come closer. "Speaking of jerks, I'm sure that guy who ran into me only did it so he could cop a feel."

Kagome's eyes widened as her thoughts reverted back to yesterday. "What, really?"

Sango nodded. "I was gonna tell you after we finished studying, but it completely slipped my mind. His hand brushed my breast more than it had to when he was helping me back up. I thought it was just my imagination, but after that ridiculous question he asked me, I'm almost sure of it."

Scoffing, Kagome sat up. "Those assholes. His rude buddy was probably in on it, too."

Sango shook her head. "The things guys do to get off. The poor guy must have a terrible time with the ladies if he has to resort to those tactics."

Standing up, Sango struck her best Miroku pose and looked down at Kagome with puppy-dog eyes. "Please milady, if you would be so kind as to have my child. I'm a perverted jerkoff who doesn't know how relationships work, so I'm just skipping to the end. Please say yes?"

The faces Sango made during her monologue had Kagome rolling with laughter. "S-stop it, Sango! I'm dying over here."

Laughing, Sango stretched her arms up over her head and grinned. "See how ridiculous that sounds? I almost feel better about what happened. That'll teach that hentai."

"ACHOO!"

A certain hentai at track practice suddenly became afflicted with a sneeze that seemed to come from nowhere.

"You okay?" His captain, who was not too far from him, asked.

Miroku slowly nodded. "Yeah, but I don't believe I'm sick."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "Looks like somebody's talking about you, then."

Miroku's eyes widened in surprise. "I bet it's a beautiful young lady that wishes I was by her side," he said dreamily as he restarted his jog.

As he ran past Inuyasha, he heard him mumble, "I'm pretty sure it wasn't a good thought."

Oh well, Miroku sighed. A man can dream…

"Keep dreaming!" Sango burst out.

Kagome looked up at her, puzzled. "Huh?"

Sango looked over at her. "You know, the hentai? As if I'd bear his children!"

Observing the expression on her face, Kagome revealed a tiny smirk. "Methinks the lady doth protest too much."

Sango gaped at her best friend. "What?! No I am not!"

Kagome shrugged. "It's not a crime to like the guy. Up until that question, you have to admit he was a perfect gentleman. Not to mention he was a looker. I even saw you ogling him."

Sango turned beet red. "I was not- ogling him!"

Sango was taken aback as Kagome let out a roar.

"Calm down, Sango! I'm just joking. You should see your face right now!" Kagome laughed with tears in her eyes.

Loosening her clenched fists, Sango let out a deep breath. "Ha ha ha… hilarious, Kagome."

The raven-haired beauty simply winked before standing up to stretch. "You sure are fired up. Ready to do some surfing?"

Smiling, Sango nodded. "Let's go. Hopefully our instructor is cute."

Kagome giggled, reminded why Sanyo was her best friend, the sister she never had. "You just read my mind."

* * *

"Inuyasha! Have you seen my dress shoes?" Miroku asked.

Inuyasha's ears quivered in irritation. "DUDE! You don't have to yell! I'm not even 10 feet away from you.

Miroku threw him a puzzled glance. "I wasn't yelling."

Wishing the ringing in his ears would stop, Inuyasha shook his head. "It sure as hell sounded like it. And no, I don't know where your shoes are."

Watching his friend walk over to his wardrobe to pick out a shirt, Miroku found that what he said unnerved him. "Inuyasha, is everything alright?"

"Just peachy," Inuyasha sarcastically replied.

Miroku frowned. "You've been acting weird since track practice."

Inuyasha threw a glance over his shoulder. "What are you talking about? I ran my fastest time and would've broken records if it was a meet."

Folding his arms across his chest as he leaned against his bed, Miroku shook his head. "That's not what I meant. You weren't acting like yourself. You were grouchy-"

"I'm always grouchy-" Inuyasha interrupted.

"But never that grouchy," Miroku continued. "And yes, you beat your personal best, but it's like you didn't even notice that your running form changed."

Inuyasha looked at Miroku like a komodo dragon was sitting on top of his head. "What the hell are you talking about?"

So he doesn't remember, Miroku thought to himself. "Instead of the usual track form with your arms folded against you, they were sprawling behind you as your upper body dipped forward. We didn't really say anything because you ran your fastest time, but the guys were giving you strange glances for pretty much the rest of practice."

A shirt halfway over Inuyasha's frame, he froze. "That doesn't sound right. I ran like I normally do."

Miroku shook his head in disagreement. "I'm not lying. I watched it with my own eyes."

Inuyasha examined his best friend, noting the note of seriousness in his voice and the solemn look in his eyes. He wasn't joking.

"Aha!" Miroku suddenly exclaimed. Inuyasha blanched; did Miroku really just play him for a fool? "Now I know where my shoes are! I left them in Kiyoko's room down the hall. I sneaked out of there so fast last week that I totally forgot them!"

Straightening up, Miroku made his way towards the door. Before the door closed behind him, Miroku looked back and saw that Inuyasha was clearly upset. "Hey." When his best friend finally raised his eyes to look at him, he sent him a reassuring smile. "Don't worry too much about it. It was probably just a fluke."

Inuyasha slowly nodded. "Yeah, maybe."

As he finally began lowering his shirt over his head, Inuyasha rolled Miroku's confession over and over in his mind.

How was I running differently and I didn't even notice it? he asked himself. It felt natural, but it wasn't even my normal form.

As he smoothed out his shirt, Inuyasha took a look at himself in the mirror. HIs sharp brown eyes stared back at him as he examined his ensemble for the night. Dressed in a silver-lined red button-down shirt, crisp blue jeans and red and black sneakers, Inuyasha thought his birthday outfit would be perfect for all the clubbing he and Miroku were about to do. They were planning on meeting up with some of the guys with the track team, but after hearing what had happened at practice, Inuyasha suddenly wasn't feeling it anymore.

And Inuyasha had to admit that he really wasn't acting like himself. His hands were throbbing again, his eyes were going in and out of focus and his hearing seemed to be amplified. Not to mention the weird moment he had with the girl named KA-GO-ME yesterday, he had no idea what was going on.

What's wrong with me? repeated itself over in his head. Maybe Miroku wasn't sick; maybe it was him.

Inuyasha was pulled from his brooding as he heard a loud commotion down the hall. Opening the door, he peeked his head out just in time to see Miroku running down the hall from a clearly upset woman.

"Hentai!" she screamed loudly as Miroku slammed the door behind him. Inuyasha gawked in surprise as Miroku caught his breath.

"The hell, Miroku?!" Inuyasha demanded.

"It- it was… her," he answered between gasps.

"Her? You mean Kiyoko?" Inuyasha arched an eyebrow. She was probably upset about his late night sneak out, he guessed.

Miroku shook his head. "No, not Kiyoko. She's a sweetheart." Miroku turned to look at Inuyasha, his mouth teasing a smirk. "It was Sango."

"Sango?" Inuyasha racked his brain for a face to match the name. "You mean that girl you purposely ran into yesterday?"

His best friend finally broke out into a full-out grin. "Yes it is and she is just as evil as I remember."

"I don't think protecting herself from a pervert like you means she's evil." Inuyasha studied the grin on Miroku's face. "What is she even doing here?"

Inuyasha didn't think it was possible for Miroku's grin to get any wider, but he watched as it defied all odds and grew exponentially. "She lives here, in this dorm, only a few doors down from Kiyoko."

With a wink, Miroku exposed his final new piece of knowledge. "And it looks like Kagome is her roommate."

Inuyasha paused, which Miroku immediately picked up. "It seems you two got off on the wrong foot. Maybe you should go down there and re-introduce yourself."

Inuyasha scoffed. "And get chased off like you? As if."

Miroku shrugged. "What can I say? Women love the chase." That earned a massive eyeroll from Inuyasha. "But seriously, maybe you should go talk to her. Women don't like being called a name other than their own, so making amends will probably be best, seeing as we're neighbors now."

Inwardly, Inuyasha groaned, but he knew Miroku had a point. "You know I'm not good with apologies."

"Make an effort this time," Miroku replied as he opened the door. "Room 213."

With a shake of his head, Inuyasha took a deep breath and began his trek down the hall. He and Miroku lived on a co-ed floor, so men were on one end of the hall and the women on the other. With their early and late track practices, it didn't surprise him that they hadn't run into them before yesterday.

Finding the door marked "213," Inuyasha took another breath before knocking on their door. Stepping back, Inuyasha was able to avoid the sudden door swing as a visibly angry Sango stepped out.

"Oh, it's you," Sango greeted, her hand loosening on the door handle. "At least it's not that perverted playboy."

Not sure of what to say, Inuyasha looked at the ground. "Yeah, Miroku's a handful, alright. But he's a good guy."

Sango shrugged. "Whatever. You're his friend, so I'm sure it's possible that twisted hentai has some redeeming qualities." Stepping back inside their room, she motioned for him to enter. "Kagome, we have a visitor."

Not sure why he was suddenly feeling nervous, he made his way into their room and took a quick scan of the layout. The room was basically a flipped version of his and Miroku's with two beds, two wardrobes, two desks and a window that overlooked the dorm's green space. He noticed quiver and sheath near the beds, which stood out amongst the blues, purples and greens that decorated their room.

On the far side of the room, Kagome sat on top of her bed, who was currently packing a small black suitcase.

Realizing who their visitor was, Kagome's even face gravitated towards a frown. "Didn't we just chase your buddy off? What are you doing here?"

Still not sure of what to say, Inuyasha let his gaze drop to the half-packed suitcase in front of her on the bed. "What you got there?"

For several moments, Kagome sat there in silence. Inuyasha was aware of Sango as she closed the door and went to lay down on her bed, but Kagome still hadn't said a word.

The awkwardness of the situation was so thick that Inuyasha began planning a run for it when Kagome resumed her packing.

"It's a suitcase. We're going home this weekend to study for midterms this week."

Inuyasha's eyes widened, surprised that she actually answered. "Where's home?"

Kagome glanced at him. "The Higurashi shrine on the outskirts of Japan. It's really quiet there, so it's easier to study at home than the university's libraries."

"Yeah, I'm going with her because I don't live too far from the shrine and I'll probably visit my parents while I'm there," Sango added.

"You two seem to be very close," Inuyasha remarked.

"Well, we met in middle school, but it feels like we've known each other forever," Kagome replied.

Inuyasha nodded. That's how he felt about Miroku. "I can tell," was all he could say. He was starting to feel really uncomfortable now. How was he supposed to apologize?

"Did you want something?" Kagome suddenly asked. "Did Miroku send you down here?"

"Uh, no… actually, yes. Not really," he lamely replied. "I mean, what I'm trying to say is that I know that Miroku's been a pain in the ass and I haven't been that much easier to deal with. We got off on the wrong foot and I thought we could start over. If you weren't going back home, I was actually going to ask you if you wanted to hang out with me and a couple of my friends. Today's my birthday."

Inuyasha stopped talking, surprised that he had said so much.

Kagome sent Sango a look as she studied Inuyasha, who was visibly getting more and more flustered. So it looks like he's trying to apologize, she thought.

"Thank you, Inuyasha, but I wouldn't go anywhere with Mr. McFeely even if I was staying this weekend. But happy birthday. How old are you?" Sango asked.

"I'm 21," Inuyasha replied.

Sango whistled. "Wow, you two are much older than I thought. I thought you two were freshmen like us."

Inuyasha shook his head. "Nope, we're going into our third year."

Sango nodded. "Well, you've hit another milestone today, so give 'em hell."

Inuyasha finally cracked a small smile. Getting along with her should be doable. Turning his attention back to Kagome, he watched as she finished up with her suitcase.

"Well, that's exciting. Happy birthday," Kagome replied. "I'm not sure if I would have gone either, but it was nice of you to ask us, so thank you."

Inuyasha nodded. "You're welcome."

Kagome sent him a small smile. "We accept your apology as well. I'm sure Sango and I wouldn't mind trying to get along with you and Miroku," Inuyasha and Kagome clearly heard Sango's loud scoff, "but you better tell that buddy of yours to cut it out with the groping. Otherwise, we're not responsible if Sango chops his hands off with her sword."

"Don't tempt me," Sango murmured.

Inuyasha nodded again. "Got it, point taken."

Sango and Kagome smiled, both silently agreeing that Inuyasha may not be as much of a hardship to deal with. "Well, it was nice talking to you, Inuyasha," Kagome finished, "but Sango and I have to get on the road. I'm hoping to be back before the sun sets."

Sango nodded. "Yeah. There's not going to be any moonlight because of the new moon, so if we don't hurry we'll be stuck driving in an almost pitch black night."

"Uh, yeah. I guess I'll see you two when you get back then," Inuyasha replied as he headed towards the door.

"Yeah, sure. And be careful partying tonight. It might get a little dangerous if you get carried away!" Sango shouted before he closed the door behind him.

Inuyasha didn't realize just how right she was.

_To Be Continued_


	4. Transformation

**A Hanyou's Masquerade**

**Chapter 3: Transformation**

"Ladies, ladies, ladies," Miroku cooed at the beautiful dance partner he managed to seduce earlier in the evening. "It would be an honor to have you bear my children."

A young lady wearing a form-fitting black dress looked up at him and smirked. "You're so bad, Miroku."

Miroku's violet eyes darkened as he leaned in towards her. "If you let me take you home, I can show you just how bad I can be."

The college-aged woman pursed her lips in contemplation. "I can't let you take me home, but here's my number," she replied, her business card sliding seamlessly through his fingers. "We can work the details out later."

Miroku smiled, placing the maroon-colored card in his dark grey jacket's inside pocket. "But of course, madam."

She offered him a wink before sultrily making her way to the club's exit.

Unabashedly watching her walk away and enjoying the view, Miroku almost didn't sense the presence that came up from behind. "I can't believe another girl gave you her number."

Miroku unleashed a grin as he turned to look at Inuyasha. "How many is that now? Three? I am on a roll tonight."

Inuyasha shook his head as he glanced down at his watch. "I doubt you're even gonna call any of them."

Miroku feigned shock. "How cruel do you think I am, Inuyasha? All of the ladies I have talked to are quite lovely, but sadly, my fingers will only dial the digits of the women that captured my complete attention."

Inuyasha scoffed. "I'm sure you were so caught up in your 'attention' that you don't even know their names."

Miroku shook his head. "As a gentleman, I always ask for their name first." He smiled in the direction in which his lovely lady friend ventured off. "Rei definitely left a lasting impression."

Looking at his watch again, Inuyasha sighed. "Drooling is not a good look, man."

Miroku frowned. "I'm not drooling." With a quick glance at Inuyasha to make sure he wasn't watching, Miroku wiped his mouth. Just in case.

"Why do you keep looking at your watch?" Miroku asked. Luckily, they were in a quiet area of Club Moon, the third spot on their club-hopping endeavor for Inuyasha's 21st birthday. The futuristic design of the club, its glaring strobe lights and renowned disc jockeys made it one of the hottest spots for Tokyo U students. The walls of the back room they were in did well in muffling the music from the other rooms so that Miroku and Inuyasha could hear each other.

Inuyasha looked at him. "I don't know, actually. It's like I'm waiting for something."

Miroku nodded. "Hmm, maybe it's time to move this party elsewhere. Silver Ice is the closest club we can check out. I'll go round up the rest of the guys."

Inuyasha frowned. "No, don't. I don't think I'm eager to leave. It's more like this sinking feeling of anticipation."

Miroku raised an eyebrow. "Ah, I see. You're afraid of running into an old fling."

"Dammit, lech. I'm not like you. I'm not worried over some girl." Inuyasha folded his arms as his fingers danced impatiently over his biceps.

"Settle down, Inuyasha. The insult wasn't needed."

Inuyasha sighed. "Sorry, Miroku. I just don't know what's wrong with me."

Walking over to his friend and patting him on the shoulder, Miroku sighed. "It looks like you're not enjoying your big day. Maybe we can cut tonight short and order a pizza back home."

Letting go of a breath he didn't realize he was holding, Inuyasha smiled. "Thanks, man. I owe you one."

Miroku laughed. "Dude, it's your birthday. You don't owe me anything. I'll let the guys know we're leaving. Meet you outside." Getting a nod, Miroku made his way through the club to find the others.

Heading toward the exit, Inuyasha was eager to get away from the countless bodies grinding on the dance floor. His nose was picking up too many smells that left an unsatisfactory taste in his mouth.

He deeply inhaled the night air that splashed upon his face as he found himself outside. His eyes closed in content as the foul odors slowly slipped away. Walking towards Miroku's car, who decided to drive in lieu of his birthday, Inuyasha's nostrils slowly filled with the tantalizing scents of Tokyo.

A carnival was happening not too far from where he stood, and Inuyasha swore he could almost taste the cotton candy and fried delicacies. Taking a look around, he heard so many sounds and could pick up on the chatter of people walking past him. The lights seemed to glow brighter than they have ever been, and Inuyasha was just mesmerized with how tranquil he felt. Catching the final moments of twilight, Inuyasha languidly watched as the last of the sun's rays dipped beneath the horizon. His sharp eyes soon noticed that the sky was lacking its moon.

Must be a new moon, Inuyasha pondered. His mind wandered back to the conversation he had with Sango and Kagome earlier.

Kagome.

Slightly dazed, Inuyasha could hear Miroku approaching. "What?"

"I said the guys are about to head…"

Kagome.

Inuyasha couldn't hear Miroku over the sudden flush that was ringing through his ears. Kagome?

There. Inuyasha finally understood. He wasn't waiting for something, he was waiting for someone.

KAGOME!

Why her? He asked himself, feeling himself take a step forward. Why is she important?

"Inuyasha, where are you going?" Miroku called out.

A pulse rippled throughout his body. Inuyasha could hear his heart pounding, feel the blood rushing through his veins. Looking down, Inuyasha's eyes widened. When did his nails grow?

"Inuyasha, did you hear me?" he heard Miroku ask.

"Wha…" Inuyasha turned to look at Miroku and realized his friend looked different. His eyes narrowed in at his friend's pupils, which looked less mischievous and more sorrowful. He even smelled different. Earlier, Miroku smelled like the cologne he applied for the night. Now, there was a stronger, more potent scent that drifted from him. This scent screamed Miroku.

Inuyasha watched as Miroku's eyes widened. "Inuyasha, why is your necklace glowing?"

"My necklace-" Looking down, his eyes took in the transparent pink glow bouncing off of the beads that he has worn for his entire life. They have never glowed like this- and now there was an instinctual urge to yank them off.

"Inuyasha, your eyes… they look different. Were you wearing contacts this entire time?"

KAGOME!

Inuyasha grabbed his head, the girl's name echoing in his head was becoming too much to bear.

"I have to find her…" Miroku heard his friend mumble.

Miroku was confused at his friend's actions and appearance. Their friends had already left, but it looked like Inuyasha was in pain.

"Okay, Inuyasha. In the car. We're going to Kaede's to see what's going on with you." Quickly grabbing his keys from his jacket, Miroku opened the door to his black '97 Mazda.

Something has been wrong with him for over a week now, Miroku thought. It was foolish of Inuyasha to not even bother going home.

"You coming, Inuyasha-"

Miroku looked over his shoulder to find himself alone. Inuyasha was nowhere to be found, and all Miroku could see was silver.

* * *

"Yum! Your cooking was delicious as always, Ms. Higurashi," Sango gushed as Kagome and her family finished up dinner.

"Thank you, Sango. You're always a pleasure to cook for," Kagome's mother smiled as she and Kagome began clearing the table.

"You may have outdid yourself with that new recipe of yours," Kagome complimented as she walked the used dishes to the sink.

"You think so? I ran into Ayumi's mother the other day and she practically threw the recipe at me. This recipe must be a winner."

Kagome grinned. "I would say so. With such a good meal, maybe studying won't be so bad tomorrow."

"I might need more than food to help me for tomorrow. Good thing I brought my fencing gear so that I can practice my swordsmanship.

"Oh, Sango!" Souta, Kagome's little brother, exclaimed. "Grandpa has been saying he's been meaning to give you this ancient sword to carry. Right, Gramps?"

"The boy's right, thanks for reminding me." Grandpa Higurashi rose from the table and made his way up to his room. "I'll be sure to fetch it from the shed tomorrow. Good night for now."

"Night!" The three youngins' replied.

"Hey, Kagome. You can take a bath first. I owe you for falling asleep on you when we were supposed to take turns driving," Sango offered with a sheepish smile.

Kagome winked. "Alright. But don't be mad if I use up all the hot water," she replied as she made her way up the stairs.

Two hours later, when both ladies were settling in Kagome's room for the night, was when the teasing began.

"Kagome, I need you to tell me the truth." Kagome lifted her eyes from painting her nails to look at Sango.

"About what?"

Sango flashed a coy smile. "I totally saw you checking out Inuyasha earlier. You like him, don't you?"

Kagome's jaw dropped. "W-where is this coming from?"

"Oh, don't act so innocent. I saw you sneaking peeks when Inuyasha and I were chatting."

Kagome laughed. "I was actually waiting to see if you were going to chase him down the hall like you did Miroku. It's so cute how you two are already acting like quarreling lovers."

Sango's cheeks darkened. "There is nothing to like about that pervert!"

"That blush says otherwise." Kagome had to duck to avoid the pillow that whizzed past her head.

"Nope, not falling for that. You're not about to flip this on me. And why don't you like Inuyasha? Unlike that lech, he seems to have some sense about him."

When her friend fell silent, seemingly lost in her thoughts, Sango nudged her with her foot. "Kagome?"

Her eyes refocusing, Kagome weakly smiled. "Oh, it's okay. Inuyasha is nice and I have to admit he's pretty gorgeous, but him calling me out of my name is still getting to me. I don't know why, though."

Sango sat up, surprised Kagome was opening up about that weird moment. "Oh, that's right. What did he call you? Kikyo?"

Momentarily frowning, Kagome nodded. "Yeah. I don't think I've ever met a Kikyo, so the name shouldn't really bother me. But the way he said it- the way he looked when he said it- I can't seem to shake it. It was almost familiar in this really weird way."

Sango leaned back on the bed, looking up at her best friend's peach-colored ceiling. "Who knows? Maybe it's one of those déjà vu situations where you and him may have met in a different life."

Kagome giggled. "It's almost like a fantasy or fairy tale."

Sango turned her head to look over at her. "Inuyasha may even be your knight in shining armor."

Kagome shrugged. "Anything is possible, I guess." She smirked. "Like Sango falling in love with a lecher."

"That's it, Kagome. Time to get smothered!" Sango yelled, reaching for her pillow.

Kagome half-screamed, half-laughed as she ran across the room. "You gotta catch me first!" She challenged before running out the door.

As she headed down the stairs, she noticed Souta slowly walking up. "Souta, what are you still doing up?"

"I can't find Buyo," Souta replied, referring to the Higurashi family's neko. "I wanna keep looking for him, but I have soccer practice early in the morning."

"On a Sunday?" Kagome asked.

Souta nodded. "We have a game on Tuesday, so coach wants us to put in some extra time."

Completely forgetting about Sango, Kagome patted her brother's head, even though he was only a few inches shorter than her. "Don't worry, Souta. Go to bed. I'll find Buyo for you."

Souta smiled. "Thanks, sis. I owe you one."

"You bet you do," Kagome decreed as she ruffled his hair. "You're cutting into my beauty sleep." Heading down the stairs, she threw over her shoulder, "When I find him, I'll put him on your bed, so leave your door opened."

"I will," she heard her brother reply.

He's probably already looked all over the house, Kagome speculated. Maybe Buyo is out in the yards somewhere.

Sliding the door open, Kagome stepped out into the cool breeze of the night. Kagome stopped to momentarily breathe it in. When it's this dark and quiet out here, she thought, it's almost as if we're all by ourselves up here.

After another silent moment, Kagome's ears picked up on a hissing sound coming from the old well next to the Goshinboku tree.

Looks like he got himself trapped in there again, Kagome thought. Shrugging, she made her way over to the well's doors and opened it. Sure enough, their fat cat Buyo came rushing out.

"The door's open," she called out to Buyo. "I'll take you up to Souta in a minute!"

About to close the doors and head back in, Kagome froze as her body suddenly began to pulse.

"What the-?" Kagome looked down at her hands as they tightly gripped the door. Why am I so tense?

All of a sudden, she had an urge to look over at the Goshinboku tree. The ancient tree has been in the Higurashi family for centuries and was always known for its spiritual powers. Could that be what she was feeling? No it couldn't be…

A hissing noise refocused her attention towards the well. It seemed to be coming from inside.

There should be nothing in there but that old well, Kagome thought to herself. Maybe it's a snake?

Taking several tentative steps towards the well, Kagome couldn't help but notice the hissing sound growing louder.

Peering curiously over the side of the well, she couldn't have prepared for the next few seconds.

The hissing suddenly halted as a ghostly voice whispered, "Shikon no tama."

Kagome was knocked back as an atrocious being lunged up from the well. Her eyes widened in terror as she took in the monster that looked like a centipede with a head that mimicked a human female.

"Give me the Shikon jewel," Kagome heard it demand.

Shikon? Kagome felt a scream get caught in her throat. Isn't that the sacred jewel grandpa used to tell us stories about?

"Give it to me!" the monster demanded again.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about!" Kagome heard herself say. "I don't have it."

The monster pointed one of its legs at her. "There. You won't give it to me, so I'll just take it."

Kagome couldn't process how fast the monster moved until she felt its fangs ripping into her side. The impact was so sudden that Kagome was thrown back, but not before an object with a pinkish hue found its way outside of her body.

Her eyes widened as they watched it roll off in the distance. That… came from inside of me?

"At last! It's been centuries, but I can finally regain my power!" Kagome heard the monster cackle.

No… no, I have to get it back. Kagome wanted to move, but her new wound made it impossible for her body to do as her mind asked.

What am I gonna do? Kagome wondered as all she could do was watch the monster get ready to devour the jewel. She could feel her strength draining away with the blood escaping her wound.

I need to call out for help! Kagome wanted to scream, but she suddenly couldn't find her voice. She could hear her heart thumping rapidly in her chest. Everyone was in bed by now. What if her family found her too late?

No… I can't die like this.

"KAGOME!"

Her body jolting with surprise, she looked in the direction from which her name was called. "H-help…" she said, barely above a whisper.

"GET AWAY!" The man yelled, his eyes bleeding red as his fully formed claws came down to slash the centipede monster into two. It screeched with agony before turning back into dust and bones.

The impact of her savior's blow sent the jewel flying back near Kagome. Her breaths hallow, Kagome weakly stretched out to wrap around the jewel. She was only centimeters away from touching it when a sneaker stepped down on her hand.

"AHH!" Kagome gasped. Looking up, she watched as the mysterious man bent down to pick up the jewel. His silver hair rained down over her arm as he did so, and Kagome found herself confused.

This man had called out her name, yet she was sure she had never met a man with silver hair and… doggy ears?

I have to be hallucinating. Kagome blinked as she looked at the fuzzy triangles that graced the top of the stranger's head.

I… wanna touch them.

Once he had the jewel in his hand, the man removed his foot from her hand. "Damn wench. You almost let that lowly demon get its hands on the jewel. How pathetic are you?"

Kagome strained to look up at him. Taking in his blood red eyes and the magenta stripes across his tanned skin, she couldn't help but wonder if he was the true demon.

"Who are you?"

He looked down at her. "You don't need to know, seeing as you'll be dead in a few seconds. Any last words?" He smirked. "Doesn't matter, really. I plan on killing your entire family, too. That way, nobody can get in the way of me becoming a full-fledged demon."

Kill… family? Kagome repeated. Looking up at him a final time, her unfocused eyes were able to make out the glowing necklace around his neck. It was almost like a collar.

"S-sit, boy," she called out before finally passing out.

As the rosary lit up and responded to her command, Inuyasha plunged head-first into the ground, knocking him out cold.


End file.
